bakumatsu_rockfandomcom-20200213-history
CRASH MY HEAD
One of the songs in the Bakumatsu Rock Game. Song: CRASH MY HEAD By: Sakamoto Ryoma CV: Taniyama Kishou Lyrics Japanese = Wow Wow Wow Crash My Head 暗くなった世界(ステージ)を華やかに彩って Light up (Come on Come on Come on Come on baby Wow wow wow) 虚ろなハートでさえ 湧き上がってくるさ SHOW TIME (Come on Come on Come on Come on baby Wow wow wow) 頭の中の 迷いを 音にぶつけてCrazy for you 5...4...3.2.1 Crash My Head now! 飛んでみたいな 幻想と リアルの狭間 感じて欲しい この魂 疼きだす HEARTが ビブラート (Wow wow wow) Make Revolution! 浴びせろ パッション 本能の 赴くままに 簡単なこと ROCK in your emotion Yes Yes Yes Yes More... アゲていこうぜ Hey! Are you enjoying now? Come come closer Come closer Stop! Is everyone ready? Let’s make noise yeah yeah yeah 四角になった頭を 丸く収めて Crazy for me 5…4…3.2.1 Crash My Head now! 飛んでみたいな 幻想とリアルの狭間 感じて欲しい この魂 疼きだす HEART がビブラート Make Revolution! 浴びせろパッション 本能の赴くままに 簡単なこと ROCK in your emotion Yes Yes Yes Yes More… アゲていこうぜ |-| Romaji = Wow Wow Wow Crash My Head kuraku natta suteeji wo hanayaka ni irodotte Light up (Come on Come on Come on Come on baby Wow wow wow) utsuro na haato desae wakiagatte kuru sa SHOW TIME (Come on Come on Come on Come on baby Wow wow wow) atama no naka no mayoi wo oto ni butsukete Crazy for you 5... 4... 3.2.1 Crash My Head now! tonde mitaina gensou to riaru no hazama kanjite hoshii kono tamashii uzukidasu HEART ga biburaato (Wow wow wow) Make Revolution! abisero passhon honnou no omomuku mamani kantan na koto ROCK in your emotion Yes Yes Yes Yes More... agete ikouze Hey! Are you enjoying now? Come come closer Come closer Stop! Is everyone ready? Let’s make noise yeah yeah yeah shikaku ni natta atama wo maruku osamete Crazy for me 5... 4... 3.2.1 Crash My Head now! tonde mitaina gensou to riaru no hazama kanjite hoshii kono tamashii uzukidasu HEART ga biburaato Make Revolution! abisero passhon honnou no omomuku mamani kantan na koto ROCK in your emotion Yes Yes Yes Yes More... agete ikouze |-| English = Wow Wow Wow Crash My Head The stage is darkening so let's paint it a flashy colour and Light up (Come on Come on Come on Come on baby Wow wow wow) We'll excite even those with empty hearts it's SHOW TIME (Come on Come on Come on Come on baby Wow wow wow) Our noise will attack the doubt inside of their heads and they'll be Crazy for you 5...4...3.2.1 Crash My Head now! Like it's flying off Between reality and fantasy I want to feel this soul My throbbing heart vibrates (Wow wow wow) Make Revolution! Pour on the passion Just go with your instinct It's a simple thing to ROCK in your emotion Yes Yes Yes Yes More... Let's raise it up Hey! Are you enjoying now? Come come closer Come closer Stop! Is everyone ready? Let’s make noise yeah yeah yeah My head has become a square A circle is just too Crazy for me 5...4...3.2.1 Crash My Head now! Like it's flying off Between reality and fantasy I want to feel this soul My throbbing heart vibrates Make Revolution! Pour on the passion Just go with your instinct It's a simple thing to ROCK in your emotion Yes Yes Yes Yes More... Let's raise it up Category:Music